


The Summoner and Team Vain

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Sparring, appearances such as gharnef being the manipulative bugger he is, maybe some actual pairings later on but I can't guarantee anything yet, minor appearances from other characters, more tags to come, relationship dynamics, this a bit like world-building but with teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: A collection of ficlets surrounding the Summoner and their favourite villainous "heroes"





	1. Motive

**Author's Note:**

> I know Iago hasn't been added to Heroes yet but a person can dream. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank Opalie for reading over this as I work~

Narcian proclaims how he _will_ become the strongest hero in all the realms, superior in his might, intelligence, _everything_. In time even the Summoner will recognise his greatness and bow down to him. Until then he will continue to fight and claw his way ever upwards towards the top. The other heroes scoff and proclaim that’ll be the day alright. They leave him to his preening. He says nothing of his plans to bring Kiran home with him and take them for himself – if only they would bow to him, they might see how wonderful they’d be together.

Valter doesn’t lie – he wants the Summoner for himself. Oh yes, he may play nice for now, let the other ‘heroes’ on the team look and touch and believe they might even have a chance of taking their leader home with them when the war is done, but once the war _is_ done, the Summoner is _his_. They will return to Grado with him; for better and for worse, in sickness and in health. He doesn’t tell the heroes how he is more than willing to kill the other three and anyone else who stands in the way of his plans to keep Kiran all to himself.

Arvis states he desires to see how the Summoner will go on to influence and shape Askr, and if they truly have what it takes to guide the realm to a newer, better age. He recognises a drive within them, similar to his own - that energy to take the world around you, right all the wrongs and mould it into a just future all can share in equally. Though he knows his own world beckons for his return, he _must_ know what Kiran has planned following the war’s conclusion; whether they’ll raise it up into a divine kingdom, or let it flounder and struggle as they pursue new realms of fancy.

After much badgering from snooping Nohrian royalty, Iago snappily replies that he is interested in seeing what strategies and tactics the young Summoner will come up with. They have come so far in a relatively short space of time, yet there is much still to learn. If he can play a guiding hand in their learning process, then even better. The royal children can doubt the sincerity and innocence of his actions all they like, in Askr he has the joy of not having to answer to or serve them. It’s almost enough to perhaps contemplate staying permanently at Kiran’s side in Askr. As he ponders the matter however, loyalty to his king wins out, and he quietly plots on how to win the Summoner over to the side of Nohr.

There are multiple heroes concerned over their Summoner’s choice of preferred team. None of the four were summoned as they were - instead fought over and taken directly from the clutches of Embla and Princess Veronica. Few see them as worthy allies; many as villains and scum. Numerous times Kiran is questioned, politely and otherwise, as to why they heap so much praise, power and opportunity over those who arguably don’t deserve it. Kiran knows they can be so much more than villains if just given the chance. They instead patiently respond that they desire to see the full potential of these individuals realised and for them to become so much greater than they or anyone else could believe.

The other heroes ask, “But why _these_ four?”

In which Kiran replies, “Well, excuse me for having favourites!”


	2. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran seethes after Veronica's attempt on her life. A physical distraction is the remedy.

_“This time, it's just you and me. Your bratty little friends are on the other side of the gateway. There's no one to save you now...” Veronica flipped her tome open, magic radiating from it with a sickly green light, “I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it. It's time to die.” She stretched her hand out to Kiran and began the incantations. “I'll pop your head right off... Just like I used to do with my dolls.”_

In the war room of the Askr Castle, Kiran continued to carve tracks in the floor with their relentless pacing, irritation radiating from every aspect of their being. It had been mere hours after their confrontation with Veronica and her troops, yet the Summoner still seethed.

“I’ll pop _your_ damn head off.” She muttered indistinctly, angrily, as she turned on her heel and stalked back to the window. Alphonse and Sharena pretended not to hear, focusing all their attention on the map spread out before them instead. Anna tried to focus on a war report from another front. It was difficult to ignore Kiran, with her pacing, muttering and the hood pulled firmly up. It all screamed _“Do not speak to me”_. With a sudden snarl, Kiran turned and stomped away to the doors.

“Uhh, where are you going?” Anna began, wary of letting an upset Summoner loose on the castle. 

“Out. Need to clear my head.”

Anna was set to respond before Alphonse interjected. “Don’t. Let her be.” Kiran disappeared through the doors. “Some things need time to be thought over alone.”

### 

Free from the constant worried looks from the royal siblings and their commander, Kiran marched through the many corridors of the Askrian castle. She had hoped for some peace and quiet, but the looks from other heroes and servants loitering the halls offered otherwise. Everyone who was not a hero or guard shied away from the Summoner’s path. The idling heroes she passed looked on with mild concern but otherwise said little. A part of Kiran doubted she would have stopped anyway to listen, not with Veronica’s threats still playing through her brain. News of the incident must have spread throughout the entire Order by now. Everyone would be talking of it.

“Don’t be absurd! It is I, Narcian, who is the finest warrior in this entire castle! You’ll find none who can compare to me.”

Well, perhaps not _everyone_. Kiran followed the oh so familiar sound of Narcian’s distant voice to find him in the middle of either an argument or a discussion with Valter, although judging from the look on Valter’s face, it was more likely to be the former. 

“I don’t care you fool, I am still not training with you, or with anyone else for that matter.”

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

“Just this man being an idiot as usual.”

“Excuse you, she was clearly asking me! If you must know Kiran, I was merely enquiring whether my fellow general is free this evening for a friendly spar, but that apparently is too preposterous an idea for him.”

“Your attempts to push your superiority on me make me want to vomit.” Valter said flatly. 

“Now look here-!” Narcian jabbed a finger in Valter’s chest. 

“If I can interject!” Kiran hurriedly began, “what say one of you spar with me? I need the sword practise.”

Valter huffed. “You know full well I don’t play swords.”

“You then,” she gestured at Narcian, “I’ve read you used to use swords. Spar with me.”

“Ah, my dear Summoner, I _could_ , but are you truly ready for such a thing? I myself have studied the blade for many years and my skill in it is unparalleled. I daresay it would be almost cruel of me to engage in such a trivial bout of “practise” with one such as you, newly initiated to realm of swordsmanship as you are. The mere sight of my mastery at work may dissuade you entirely from pursuing the ways of the sword, for how could a novice ever hope to match a master. You see Kiran-“

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Valter moaned, “I want to see her hit you, let’s go!”

“Yes, let’s!” Kiran agreed, assisting Valter in dragging Narcian to one of the practice yards.

### 

Having concluded his meeting with Sharena and Anna, Alphonse felt unsure of what to do with himself. Both the girls had left for their own private quarters, no doubt to discard their armour and clean themselves up. The Summoner was no doubt still roaming the castle like some form of angry be-cloaked phantom. He could attempt to find her, but what good would it have done? What could he say to soothe her spirit? 

A rush of cool, fresh air crossed his path and he found the side doors to one of the balconies open. Upon investigation he discovered Arvis leaning against the balcony, surveying the grounds below him. He turned at Alphonse’s approaching footsteps.

“Emperor Arvis! I didn’t expect to find you here. What brings you out here this evening?”

“Ohh, I am just waiting for the entertainment to begin.” Arvis pointed down below. Alphonse followed his gaze to where three figures had gathered in the practise yard below. It did not take a genius to recognise them. Kiran had just discarded her pale over-cloak and was stretching her arms; Valter hovered imperiously nearby; Narcian looked to be deciding between the wooden blades.

“They are all the same! Just pick one!”

“Don’t rush me!”

Arvis sighed. “They will never get on, no matter how much Kiran may hope.”

Down below, Kiran joined the other men at the weapon racks. Narcian was still agonising over which blade to use and Valter had given up trying to make him decide. She couldn’t blame him really. Kiran chose a sword at random and took her position on one side of the yard. She crossed her arms and waited for her sparring partner to choose. An itch crept throughout her being; the lack of action was stifling. Kiran ground her teeth and impatiently urged Narcian to hurry up. Clearly irritated, Narcian snatched the closest sword from the stand and finally marched to meet her. 

“Really Kiran, the choice of weapon is imperative. Any number of these sticks could hide a fatal flaw, such a decision cannot be rushed into…” 

As he continued to speak, distracted by his own voice, Kiran lunged forth, aiming the blade tip for the centre of his chest. It would have been a clean hit had he not struck her sword away with almost an idle flick of his arm. He levelled her with an unimpressed look.

“Tsk! If that’s how you want to be… Ha!” Narcian swung his blade again in a second, faster arc that Kiran had to block with a two-handed grip. A number of cracks rang out through the air as Kiran struggled to repeatedly block Narcian’s barrage, hardly able to counter with her own strikes. Focused on defending from the constant attack, Kiran had little opportunity to dwell on her earlier encounter with Veronica. When she did slip, the wooden blade rapped painfully against her knuckles or arms, and Valter’s idea of administering advice was to order commandments so forcefully that Kiran was almost loath to disobey. 

“Move your feet!” Move her feet she did, ducking beneath a horizontal slash to avoid a strike to the side. 

“Press your attack!” Kiran sidestepped another attack and advanced on Narcian, sword lunging and slashing in indeterminate sequence, searching for the chink in the armour and forcing him onto the backfoot. Narcian stubbornly continued to defend flawlessly, even as he made an unpleasant face each time his fellow wyvern rider offered help to their Summoner. 

“Punch him!” 

Narcian almost whipped around and physically threw his sword at a grinning Valter, an indignant and vulgar response halfway to his throat before Kiran cut him off with a solid punch to the gut with her free hand. He buckled over and fixed her with a face equal-parts pain, anger and surprise. 

“Your guard was down.” Kiran shrugged, a brow raised. Gathering his strength, Narcian leapt back right into the fray and began a fresh bout of practised and precise strikes. Kiran refused to back down, even with the vast gap in skill level between them. They met each other strike for strike. Valter continued to “supervise” from the side-lines; Arvis and Alphonse watched from up above.

Narcian ducked and spun under a too-wide swing, striking Kiran across the rear with the flat of his blade. A resounding smack mixed with Kiran’s yelp and Valter’s burst of laughter. “Ow!” She glared at Narcian and he could only grin and shrug, “You left yourself open.” He explained, mockingly, exuding an air of such complete faux innocence and deviousness that Kiran could only mirror his smile. Valter continued to laugh. Kiran and Narcian turned as one in his direction. “Enjoying yourself over there?”

“You have no idea.” Valter rasped, getting his breath back. “This is the best entertainment I’ve had all day, you two swatting away at each other.” He cracked up again. “It’s like watching _two_ idiot novices go at it!” He continued to laugh, almost doubled over himself.

Kiran and Narcian exchanged unimpressed expressions.

_Can you believe this man?_ Hers said.

_I was going to ask you the same thing._ His responded. 

Another cackle. They looked at each other, then at Valter, then at each other again. An unspoken agreement was reached. At once, they both dropped their swords and broke into a sprint in Valter’s direction. By the time he could adequately react he was already being wrestled to the ground, head-locked by Narcian and caught in an arm bar by Kiran.

“I fail to see what was so funny, _General_. You seem to be rather at the disadvantage now.” Narcian quipped.

“Two against one, how very brave of you both.”

“It’s a little something called teamwork Valter. You could try it sometime.” Kiran said, releasing him from her hold and sitting upright. Arms now free, Valter wrested himself from the headlock and stood, brushing the dust from his clothes. Resting on the ground, Kiran caught her breath back and flexed her muscles.

“I think… this is what I needed. I was so wound up earlier, I could barely think properly, but I feel better now.” Yes, her limbs felt heavy and no doubt her muscles would complain later, but for now it was a good ache. “It’s taken my mind of things, y’know, with that princess.”

“Yes, we had heard about that.” Narcian nodded. “Rather a vicious child, isn’t she?”

“You don’t say.” She rose and offered him a hand up. “Still, this was good. We should do this more often.”

“As long as you don’t punch me again, I suppose I could consider it.”

“Don’t be such a child Narcian.” Valter drawled. “I thought you too were supposed to be a General. Grow a hide.” He prodded the blonde right where Kiran had struck him in the gut.

“Wha-?“

“Ohh, did the bad Summoner hit you?” Kiran leered, appearing at his other side. “Do we have to kiss it and make it better?”

“Bah!” Narcian stalked off grumbling, face red with embarrassment as Valter and Kiran cackled behind him. Up above, Alphonse continued to lean against the balcony and muttered to himself. “Hm. I would never have thought a good spar would ease the Summoner’s mind… Perhaps I should have regular sessions timetabled for her…”

“It will serve as bountiful practise for her at the least,” Arvis chimed, “if it does not take her mind from the war.”


	3. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weirdos allergic to the sun talk about greater power
> 
> Or,
> 
> "You can trust me, I'm not a shady mage at all."

### “Join me, and the whole world could be your plaything!” – Gharnef; Rogues & Redeemers 3, Fire Emblem Awakening 

  


The sun had just begun its ponderous descent towards the horizon when Iago finally dragged himself from the library. It had been a long day spent trawling through the many, many shelves of histories and magical tomes, anything that could give him an edge over his colleagues. Arvis was a respectable mage in his own right, even with his people being his primary focus, and for all his brutality, Valter had a keen mind for battle and warfare. Even away from the battlefield, Iago could feel the violence restrained within the general. It reassured Iago to find new ways in the library archives of protecting himself and keeping the man in check. Just in case, of course. 

Iago was still convinced that Narcian was just a glorified idiot on a wyvern that should in no way serve as team captain, but Kiran was inexplicably fond of him, or so Narcian kept insisting. Iago preferred to ignore him wherever possible. 

As he walked castle halls back to his own quarters, distant voices reached his ears. He could not immediately discern who they belonged to. Out of idle curiosity he decided to track them down one of the smaller back corridors. Soon the voices were close enough to hear clearly.

“You are too powerful to waste your time here. You should follow your true desires...”

“I’d honestly love to, but this stupid war just takes so much of my time and energy.”

Iago moved closer and recognised the cloaked form of Gharnef, Kiran’s most recent acquisition from the field of battle. He had been here only a handful of weeks, but that was more than enough time for him to have gained a measure of confidence from the Summoner, it appeared. Interested in what the man could possibly wish to discuss with Kiran, he trailed along after them, stepping softly through the numerous shadows the setting sun scattered along the hallway. He doubted they would notice him – they both had their hoods up indoors after all.

Gharnef’s voice began scraping at his ears again. “I see how you look at me. You know the question I mean to ask you... What _is_ the source of your power? I cannot divine it. Just what are you?”

Source of her power? What kind of question was that? Every mage knew that power came from within, no matter what school of magic you belonged to. Theoretically, Kiran’s summoning should be no different, but then she did once say she came from a world of no magic…

“Don’t know what to tell you.” Kiran shrugged, “I’m just the Summoner.”

“Indeed. I am the Dark Pontifex. I am feared by all. I am no longer human, and I steal the light away with my darkness. Yet to your enemies, you must appear like a dark ruler, too... Controlling spirits, bringing death... Heh heh heh... It seems you do not understand. You are more like me than you realize. Dark ruler Kiran... Dominate your foes. Bend this world to your will. Each of us may lead our own realm, according to our whims...”

“Dark ruler Kiran – that sounds so edgy.” Iago didn’t understand what ‘edgy’ referred to but judging from Kiran’s disdain it was nothing good. 

Gharnef ignored the comment. “In the fullness of time, I expect the true nature of your power will come forth, and we will both finally understand exactly who, and what you are. I for one am most intrigued.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are.”

“Are you not curious? You claim to have no magic, but still you draw warriors through time and space itself and charm them into fighting your wars, slaying your enemies. There has to be something Kiran…” Iago could hear him sigh, a raspy thing. 

“I cannot gleam an accurate reading from you. There is either no power within you – which I refuse to believe – or something powerful is shielding your potential from my eyes. It is… intriguing.”

“That’s a thing?”

“Oh yes.” Gharnef rested a bony hand on the Summoner’s shoulder, and Iago bit down the sudden, inexplicable urge to curse the man and his creeping desire to influence. “But just think of it, Kiran. With your full potential unleashed, you could control so much more. Think past your warriors, beyond this realm, to the countless worlds all joined to this one. The two of us, together, perhaps could-“ 

He stiffened, his pace slowing to a halt as he appeared to look off into the distance. Or sense something in their surroundings. Gharnef retracted his hand. Iago pulled back fully into shadow. “Hm. I do wonder if you would tell your skulking friend it’s rude to eavesdrop, before I etch some manners into his soul.”

“Hh?” Kiran turned and searched the corridor for the ‘friend’ he was referring to. Iago mentally chided himself. Gharnef was a fellow practiser of the less savoury magical arts – of course he would have eventually felt Iago’s similar presence. With a quiet escape impossible, Iago left his shadowy hiding place and casually strolled up to the duo as if they were all enjoying a daily stroll in the castle gardens or town market. At least Kiran was surprised to see him.

“Iago? What are you doing here?”

“Ohh, just enjoying the evening. I have been reading in the library for most the day, and felt it was more than time to stretch my legs, as it were.”  
Kiran nodded. “I know that feeling.”

“And how fortuitous it was that you happened to cross our paths also.” Gharnef added, not as easily swayed as the Summoner. Iago employed one of his many faux friendly smiles honed over many years of service to Nohrian royalty.

“A small world, isn’t it? We all just trip over each other here, don’t we?” 

Gharnef huffed in reply. “Indeed. I see you so _greatly_ desire our Kiran’s time. Please, don’t let me interrupt.” Scowling, he swept past Iago and stalked down the halls. They watched him leave. As he turned a distant corner, Kiran faced Iago again.

“So, _just_ stretching your legs, or sneaking after me now too?” Kiran continued her patrol, motioning for Iago to follow. With her face still hidden by her hood it was difficult to read her expression. 

“The former is honest; the latter was happenstance. How was I to possibly know you were close by?” He matched her stride, arms folded behind his back.  
“You weren’t, but you made the conscious decision to follow us.” Kiran grumbled. “It was supposed to be a private discussion.”

“True yes, but it did sound rather illuminating. A dark ruler, bending Askr to your will, spirits and death. This talk of other worlds especially-“

“Mind your place!” Kiran snapped, pivoting sharply to face him. 

It was a rarity for Iago to be taken aback, but this outburst certainly made the list. He had never heard Kiran being so short with any of the Heroes, no less one from her favoured teams. If he had not been so surprised, he may have sputtered from both disbelief and indignancy. 

Kiran breathed deeply. She removed her hood and smoothed down her hair. “Please understand,” she began, tone much more level, “I know you mean well - in your own way- but don’t involve yourself in my private affairs like this. What I’m trying… The power I need…” She rubbed her brow, struggling to find the words.

“If you are in need of greater power then let me help you. There are other ways Kiran, better ways… Nohr has much magic that can be of service. The ignorant may claim them dangerous, but they know nothing. There is no need to rely on an unfamiliar snake from a questionable realm.” He ignored how hypocritical it may have sounded coming from him, but she at least was not so heavily biased against him like others he knew. 

“So you’re, what, the sweeter poison or something?” Kiran interrupted. “I need power Iago, and lots of it. Like, you have no idea. Surtr is just so stupidly strong, and I don’t know what I can do to counter him, never mind defeat him.”

Silence stretched between them as they both recalled witnessing Surtur in the field. A terrible foe, with equally terrible power and appetite for conquest to match. Certainly, Surtr would prove a challenge for any tactician from any realm. 

Kiran folded her arms, scowling at the wall. Iago stood motionless and pretended to be interested in the view out the window. 

Slowly, he spoke. “There is time enough yet to find the way. Everyone has their weakness, the monarch of the inferno included. Think about my offer at the very least, yes? It could just be the edge you need.” 

Kiran continued to stare at the wall, but he could see her scowl softening. “…Alright.” She finally said, looking at him again. “Anything is worth a shot against this guy.”  
They began walking once more in an aimless direction. 

“I would appreciate it if you did not speak of any of this to the others. You know how some of them can be. They would not understand.”

“I know too well, yes. There are few who appreciate the burdens we tacticians bear in the name of duty to our people. Worry not Kiran, my lips are sealed. I saw and heard nothing of interest this evening.”

Kiran hummed in approval. “Cool. If there’s nothing else, I should go. I’m needed elsewhere.”  
Iago highly doubted that, given the hour, but he let her go anyway. It would not do to push his commanding officer too far, even if she was not his true commander. He decided to return to his quarters, before any more damage could be done between them.

### 

For the rest of that week, Iago did not once see Kiran and Gharnef skulking around lonesome corridors together again, or indeed in any other shadowy places overlooked by the other heroes, and true to his word, Iago never brought the matter up with Kiran again. Against his better judgement he kept it from the rest of his team, even if Arvis was the only other who would likely understand. 

Kiran did not refer to the incident, withdrawing back to talk of strategy, the war, and the arts, although he could still feel her bristle somewhat before relaxing again whenever he began any conversation with her. If the others noticed, they said nothing of it to him. He still could not help but wonder though, how far Kiran would be willing to go in pursuit of higher power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my name is JD and my update schedule is thrown out the window. But college is nearly done, so I should be able to write more often now ayy

**Author's Note:**

> Following my writing rut I looked for new inspiration, and found the "One Word Prompts: Villains" on tumblr, by Venatohru. It gave me the inspiration I needed and here we are~


End file.
